Skamp (Khajiit)
Skamp is a Dark Brotherhood Assassin and literal scumbag. She was born fifteen years before The Oblivion Crisis in The City of Leyawiin and favors stealth, bows and daggers. She knows little destruction magic. As of 4E 201 she is no longer a member of The Dark Brotherhood. History Birth and Early Life Skamp was born on the 8th of Sun's Dawn during the year E3 418. Her father was a stringent khajiit fixated on keeping his disreputable business afloat and would regularly use Skamp as a courier running trade to the capitals of Cyrodiil. Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb In the shape of an "L" on her forehead Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go You'll never shine if you don't glow Dark Brotherhood Recruitment Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold It's a cool place and they say it gets colder You're bundled up now, wait till you get older But the meteor men beg to differ Judging by the hole in the satellite picture The ice we skate is getting pretty thin The water's getting warm so you might as well swim My world's on fire, how about yours? That's the way I like it and I never get bored The Purification Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid All that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show, on get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas? I need to get myself away from this place I said yep what a concept I could use a little fuel myself And we could all use a little change Vampirism Well, the years start coming and they don't stop coming Fed to the rules and I hit the ground running Didn't make sense not to live for fun Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb So much to do, so much to see So what's wrong with taking the back streets? You'll never know if you don't go (go!) You'll never shine if you don't glow Hey now, you're an all-star, get your game on, go play Hey now, you're a rock star, get the show on, get paid And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold And all that glitters is gold Only shooting stars break the mold Trivia A bunch of random facts that didn't fit anywhere else. Use with bulleted list. * Like this Gallery 20171030231129 1W.jpg Refskamp.png|Skamp ref (post DB) 20170624174929 1.jpg|Skamp has a problem. 20170619190611 1.png|A happy nuisance in Tel Mithryn. Skamp leaving cyrodiil.png|From Cyrodiil. 20170623212945 12.jpg|To Skyrim. 20170620164000 13.png|Skamp being emo in a cave. 20170626211817 1.jpg|"Haha, I can't read..." 20170619182405 1.png Skamp in prime.png 20170619164802 1.jpg|"What the fuck have I done" 20170516221451 1.png 20171030231215 1.jpg image (1).jpg|Prepare for a good tootin' 20171030231129 1WSS.png Category:Elder Scrolls Category:Sorenova Category:Skamp Category:Character Category:Unfinished